Naruto The Blood King
by The AllSpark
Summary: Blood Bowl the most dangerous game in the world it is basically war without well it does have death but its war in a greater form the greatest form it is combat that attracts millions of people and brings a smile to the gods faces but now there is a new player to the game a player who just might be the greatest (Naruto x oc x oc x oc)
1. The Origins

_It all began long, long ago, on an ancient battlefield somewhere in the known world. The battle ended in a grim bloodbath, and both sides slumped beneath the circling vultures on the reeking, gore-soaked battlefield, fickle Madame Victory remaining firmly out of reach of everybody. Mutual exhaustion led to a truce being called, whereupon the leaders of both sides attempted to parley._

 _As the leaders argued, the ordinary troops fell where they stood, thankful for any respite from the slaughter. Mungk, the leader of a small Orcish band, was sitting with his first sergeant, indulging in his favorite sport of bogey-flicking. Having won this absorbing competition with a deft over-under move, Mungk waved his scrawny companion away. The Orc leaned back, wondering when this parley nonsense would be over so he could get back to the fun of wholesale slaughter. He gazed out over the battlefield, grinning with fond recollection at the piles of Dwarf corpses. Their last stand had taken place in a bowl-shaped depression. At the southern end of this stood a strange silver dome, undoubtedly another of the many ancient constructions left from a previous, more peaceful time. It was against this dome that Mungk now rested his head. Bored with simply sucking his teeth and motivated by a thunderous rumbling in his belly, the Orc began scrabbling in the sodden earth in the hope of finding a juicy earthworm or two on which to snack. His battle-blunted claws hit something hard and smooth. He pulled, but to no avail._

 _He scrabbled: nothing happened. Then he pushed. Something went in, something else clicked, and finally, something was the side of the ancient building, which slid upwards to let stale, dry air pour from the dark interior. Mungk, who would have been in serious trouble with the washerwoman had he been wearing any form of underwear, gazed goggle-eyed into the glittering hall now revealed inside the dome. Strange armor adorned the walls, peculiar mosaics lined the floor, and at its center, on a great bejeweled pedestal, sat an enormous book… After the parleying leaders of the two great armies had been informed of the Orc's peculiar discovery, they adjourned their sofar-fruitless meeting in favor of this new mystery. Since none of the generals could actually read, however, they were unable to establish much beyond the fact that the building was obviously an ancient temple._

 _Messengers were dispatched with utmost speed in an effort to find some literate being who could reveal the secrets the dome held. Eventually, a half-blind Dwarf was led up and introduced as an expert in all languages, both current and arcane. The book thrust before his warty nose, the Dwarf sat cross-legged on the floor and began poring through its forgotten secrets. Three days passed, during which time the Dwarf hardly moved from his chosen spot. At last, he was ready to make his report. A podium was hastily erected before the silver temple, and the stunted fellow hoisted up onto it to deliver his findings to the assembled multitude. "This book," wheezed the ancient seer, blinking his heavy-lidded eyes, "appears to be the religious text of a group of warriors who came from a land called Amorica. The book is dedicated to the lost god Nuffle. The head priests of the various sects of this deity, known as coaches, led their bands of warriors into great arena's and attempted to exterminate each other. The object was not, however, violence simply for violence's sake. No! It was in truth of great ritual significance!"_

 _There was a subdued murmur from the crowd as they attempted to absorb this outlandish concept. The Dwarf continued: "A pig's bladder was inflated and carried or thrown from one end of the arena to the other, in an effort to, erm, score. Carrying the bladder over an opponent's end line gave a sect a number of things called points. The battle lasted a set time. At the end, the sect who had amassed the most points was declared the victor. Apparently, you didn't even have to maim all your opponents, although the coaches seem to have encouraged the practice as much as they could. Furthermore, the book also states that Nuffle's sacred number was eleven and that only eleven warriors from each side could be on the field of battle at one time." At this, there was a great deal of shuffling in the goblinoid ranks as they removed their footwear in a desperate attempt to find out just what the number 'eleven' was. Typically, this degenerated into brawling after a Goblin discovered what a great joke it was to keep his boots on and stamp on all his mates' bare feet with his hobnails. Ignoring the infrequent howls of pain, the Dwarf continued._

 _"This does not mean that there were only eleven members of a sect, or team, as they were also known. Warriors could go off and come on at will, as long as the sacred number was not exceeded. One could also hit an opponent at any time, as long as one did not use a weapon! Nuffle said that one's body was one's weapon, and – although he allowed armor – all weapons are forbidden from the arena. It is also written that the arena for this conflict was a rectangular field, set within a huge bowl!" All eyes turned to regard the shape of the battlefield in which they had gathered, where large squadrons of over-stuffed vultures were making feeble attempts to get airborne again._

 _"It seems to me," continued the Dwarf in a loud voice to regain their attention, "that Nuffle has seen our dilemma and is trying to resolve it. I suggest that a team is put forward from each side and that our differences be resolved in this fashion." A murmur of assent rippled through the crowd, soon rising to a roar of the agreement; except, that is, from the corner in which the Goblins were standing, since they were all still exploring the intriguing new possibilities of foot-stomping! And so it was that the first game of Nuffle Amorical Football, as it soon became known, took place. A pig's bladder was inflated, much to the pig's consternation we must add. Armour was taken from the temple and placed on chosen warriors from either side. The teams lined up, a shaman 'referee', dressed in fresh zebra skin for the occasion, blew a whistle and the game was away._

 _There was no proper pitch, no lines, and very few rules, and to this day no-one is quite sure who actually won. There was a suitably large amount of carnage, however, and everyone agreed that they had really enjoyed themselves. The battle was forgotten, and the various sides dispersed to carry the exciting news to their homelands, where every tribe quickly rushed to field a team. It was while those who remained swept up the mess that they discovered a strange green surface just under the bloody mud of the battlefield, a surface engraved with peculiar symbols and lines. The field was scrubbed clean. The workers were hushed, aware of the significance of their find._

 _At last, the sacred Gridiron spoken of in the Book was revealed. The Dwarf seer, who had adopted the name of Sacred Commissioner Roze-El, after a priest of high standing mentioned in the Book, offered a prayer to Nuffle and began to organize the first sect meeting. His mind burned with plans for the future, plans that would culminate in the toughest sects meeting in a physical offering to the great god_ – **THE BLOOD BOWL!**

 **Three Decades Later**

In the small village far to the north the Choas Lord and Captain Of the well know blood bowl team the black legion. Minato Namikaze or as he was called the flash warrior of Tzeentch due to his ability to disappear and reappear everywhere on the blood bowl field. ran to the medical tent of his village the reason for him going to the tent is because of one thing his woman his wife kushina was pregnant and was having the baby right now.

as Minato ran into the tent his gold and black blood bowl armor clanking as he entered. the tent he saw KUshina holding a baby as Minato went close to her and the baby his breath was caught in his throat. "kushina" he said as he stared at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen she was blessed by both Slaneesh and Khorne. also, that was another thing to remember Minato's Village praised not one but all four Chaos gods as Minato rubbed Kushinas red hair blessed to her by Khorne himself.

he kissed her as he took the child from her and held him up. it seemed his son had his father spiky blonde hair with his mother's red streaks in his hair he also had his father's blue eyes. even young his son looked like a carbon copy of his father as he held his son he smiled as he looked at kushina who nodded. and the chaos lord smiled as he walked outside of the tent and held up his son outside of the tent his warriors and village members had gathered around. "MY SON!" he yelled as he held up his son the entire yelled loudly his son cried loudly showing the power of his lungs which just made Minato smile more.

after he took his son back into the tent to his waiting mother he smiled as he gave her back her and his child. "what should we name him" asked kushina as she rocked the boy to sleep. "I was thinking of Naruto it means maelstrom in the language of the Britannia's" kushina smiled as she held up her son "Naruto I like it hey there Naruto welcome to the world," she said as she smiled at her she no Minato realized was the greatness that would be her son.

 **if any of you have any fantasy OC teams you want in or any fantasy OC girl you want to be paired with Naruto pm me and ill see what you have**


	2. The Blood Boils

"Character's speaking"

" _Character's_ thoughts And Prayers"

"Justus's"

"Deamon and God speaking"

"Deamon and God thoughts"

Time Skip*

Places

(Author)

(Bob And Jim)

"Good evening cabal vison viewers and sports fans in the old world and new world and beyond that welcome to the Blood Bowl for tonight's contest. You join a capacity crowd, packed with members of every race from across the known world Old and New, all howling like banshees in anticipation of tonight's game. Oh, and yes, there are some actual banshees... Well, kick-off is in about twenty minutes time, so we've just got time to recap on the rules of the game before the battle starts. Your match commentators for tonight are Jim Johnson and me, Bob Bifford. Evening, Jim!" Bob was a large Ogre from the northlands wearing a grey jacket with a checkered sweater and a light grey shirt with black pants and black combat boots.

(For those of you who need a visual image here you go https/s-media-cache-ak0./originals/5d/ac/ba/5dacba3ea6734a56cb132a383d5d1c29.jpg)

"Thank you, Bob!" Said the pale vampire sports announcer with black Sunglasses and a fancy white shirt with a black coat over it Well, good evening, and boy, are you folks in for a great night of top-class sporting entertainment! But first of all, for those of you at home who are unfamiliar with the rules, here's how the game is played." he paused allowing Bob to take over as per there contract agreement

"As you know, Blood Bowl is an epic conflict between two teams of heavily-armored and quite insane warriors. Players pass, throw or run with the ball, attempting to get it to the other end of the pitch, the End Zone. Of course, the other team must try and stop them, and recover the ball for their side. If a team gets the ball over the line into the opponent's End Zone it's called a touchdown; the team that scores the most touchdowns by the end of the match wins the game, and are declared Blood Bowl Champions! How do they do it? It's like this."

"Hold that thought Bob this just in ladies and gentlemen. the game tonight features two teams with the most well know rivalry in the game of Blood Bowl The Black Legion Chaos Warriors Lead by the Flash Minato Namikaze, and The Sigmar Rangers Lead by Empires own Grand Theogonist, Warrior Priest of Sigmar, Reginald Banks." Bob slams his hands down on the table rocking it a bit, "by the great nuffle Jim those two teams have a rivalry stretching back to the little leagues of blood bowl." the vampire announcer nodded wholeheartedly.

It was no secret that Sigmar Rangers and The Black Legion hated each other to the bone. some say that the rivalry was made by nuffle, The Chaos Gods and even Sigmar himself as a way of entertainment and spawning a long-lasting rivalry. "oh sports fans your going to be in for a treat tonight. oh wait its time for the coin toss, As you know coin tosses are to decide what team will do with the ball either receive it or kick it." said the vampire Lord with slight excitement for the match. but he quickly composed himself "Say Jim look up there in the black legion stands isn't that Kushina Uzumaki Daughter of-"

(you're going to hate me for this but it's for the sake of the story and I will accept any and all attacks and bad mouthing of this head on)

"-Orochimaru Uzumaki and Akai Kaze Uzumaki" Jim nodded. "yes it is but a better question Bob is why is the daughter of the king of the black snakes of Tzeench. and defiler of the Britannian empire here with a baby."

Bob looked at the baby then at Minato on the green grassy field then at Kushina who was smiling "oh I think I know why that baby is-" Jim interrupted the large ogre "hold that thought, Bob, the coin is being tossed we take you live to the field"

On the Blood Bowl field, the opposing teams lined up Minato's team composed of Tsume Inuzaka as the Main Runner of the team due to her long legs, Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga Brothers who are the throwers of the team due to there keen eyes. Fugaku Uchiha who is the linemen on the team due to his quick and deadly attacks. Shibi Aburame was the Second Runner On the Team due to his ability to disappear and reappear almost like magic on the field, and Chōza Akimichi was the main defensive linemen due to his large size now the warriors they had been mainly all humans due to the beastman, leaving all know chaos blood bowl teams and forming there own. it didn't disrepute the game but it did cause quite a stir in the blood bowl world.

In the Realm of chaos *

the Blood God Khorne sat upon his throne made of skulls and brass in the middle of his blood lake. he stared out at his planes of chaos and saw the never-ending battle. blood litter daemons of an endless number fought against his worshipers and even among themselves, blood sprayed everywhere constantly coating the already blood-soaked ground in precious life water. Khorne sighed as he watched the battle he wanted more, more battle more slaughter just then he felt a small tingle. he gained a faraway look as he waved his hand and a large brass portal rose out of the Mountain of skulls. it glowed a blood red before it showed an image of one of his champions. most importantly it showed his new champion among the gods a man is known as Minato he and his tribe prayed to all of the chaos gods except for Malefic. who was somewhere in the north but he didn't know where anyway he closed his ear to the battle and listened to Minato's prayers.

Elsewhere in the chaos realm*

The other gods tuned in as Minato prayed Slaneesh the goddess of sex perversion and lust. smiled as she touched herself on her dark pinkish purple velvet bed made of pillows. while the other worshippers of hers had sex and even killed each other, in front of her but she wasn't worried as they were always brought back to life. she may be the second youngest of the gods but she still had power in her own realm and was growing a large worship fast. she smiled as she felt herself cumming as she was enjoying herself riding out the pleasure she felt a small jolt of pleasure. someone was praying to her she waved her hand and a large body-sized purplish pink mirror appeared and it showed her champion, more importantly, the champion of the gods really Minato Namikaze praying to her and the others she smiled lightly as she licked her lips. she still remembered the time Minato and kushina his wife gave pleasure to each other. it was enjoyable to watch and that was saying much.

In another part of the realm of chaos *

In the ever-changing tower of Tzeench. Tzeench the god of change sat Indian style in the middle of an ever random color changing pillar of power, he smiled as he felt his personal chaos warband in the old world win a blood bowl match. the stake of the match was an entire library which they burned down in honor of him.

he sighed as he felt the small wave of knowledge enter his mind. huh, what in the world is karma sutra and why do the high elves have it should a leg bend that far back. he thought as he filed that knowledge under private, anyway as he sat in the ever-changing pillar of power he felt a twitch in his mind. as he opened his eyes he grinned the gods new champion Minato. Was praying for them but what for let it be known that Tzeench does have some small respect for humans and Minato has almost half of that respect. as he blinked a small opening in the pillar of ever-changing colors appeared, and in front of it a large ever changing book the size of a human appeared and opened up to show Minato on his knees praying but for what.

In another part of the realm of chaos *

which can only be described as a large mad scientists lab Nurgle god of pestilence and plagues. smiled a sickly puss and bloody smile. as he looked at the large batch of green liquid he had just created a brand new plague for one of his chaos warband blood bowl team, this plague slows down enemy player's and gives them a cough that will kill them now to make an antidote and destroy it, oh making plagues and destroying the antidotes do bring him much joy Nurgle in all of his sickly might.

Hobbled over to a nearby bench station that had spilled vials everywhere and all on it. he smiled as he took a tube of red pastes splashed it onto his hands. and then took a vial of yellow liquid and poured it onto the paste, the paste itself hardened and he smiled as he ate the paste. then his smile faltered as he started coughing after about a few seconds of coughing he stopped and the grin he had before turned into an insane bloody puss filled smile. he had just created another plague as he was about to give the first plague to his chaos warband team in blood bowl a chill ran up his spine, not a bad foreboding chill but a pleasant one this one told him if one of his champions was praying to him. unlike the other gods, Nurgle liked to be prayed to every day on the hour of the hour. and right now somebody was praying he took a vial and sat on his puss and bloody rusted iron throne. and as he sat on the throne he took the vial and smashed it onto the armchair green gas floated into the air and showed an image of Minato Namikaze the chosen champion of all the gods and their number one blood bowl team leader. Minato leads the black legion there prime blood bowl team. for whenever they all needed something asap pronto like right at that moment. and right now he was praying but for what and why well he would find out right now.

With Minato on the field*

Minato smiled as he felt the gaze of all the gods on him that was the thing about being a champion you know when your gods are watching you. as he took a knee on the field before the game even now fans were pouring into the empire stadium. he cleared his mind and blocked out all noise as he sent out the prayer. "beloved gods, I ask you as your humble servant what do you require if I win the battle this day. what should I honor you with today how should I honor your great ruinous selves how shall I honor the ruinous powers."

The Gods Smiled as they looked at their champion, with calculating eyes as they choose their gifts once they all had an Idea of what they wanted their eyes glowed brightly with there own colors. as the then sent out there orders.

"Bring me victory at any cost make these Sigmar pigs wish that they had never faced you this day spill their blood in my name make an orphan of a child this day," Khrone said as he banged his large brass ax onto his mountain of skulls as to show that there was no arguing about this

"pleasure Your wife on that very battlefield in a pool of Sigmar warrior priest blood after you've won. I want to hear her scream out your name in ecstasy until she can't talk anymore." said the pleasure god as she touched herself again on her mountain of velvet light purple pillows.

"Honor me with an Imperial book at one of there mage war colleges. I want an entire book of very important to them to burn get it to me and prove to me that you are indeed worthy enough to be my champion," Tzeench ordered as he sat in his pillar of Power while now tuning into the battle on the field

"Use this plague to bring victory to me and make sure you let them know that I made it. I want to see those pigs coughing up there intestines by the day's end make them fear grandfather Nurgle." Nurgle bellowed as he waved his hands and created a new plague. he sent out a new plague he had just made to Minato and then he smiled waiting to see the results.

"SO SAYS THE RUINOUS POWERS BRING US VICTORY THIS DAY!" they all yelled at the same time Minato nodded as he stood up his chest armor had a light green hue on it from the plague that Nurgle had sent. he held out his hand and a goblin servant of his run to him and handed him his helmet it was a black version of a high elven blood bowl helmet it was a token of his first victory.

he walked towards his team all who had also sent prayers to the gods asking for power and protection Minato again held out his hand and another goblin servant ran to him and handed him a large bag of gold he nodded as he looked towards the stands to see kushina he smiled at her she was the one thing in life that he could actually say rivaled his love of the gods he smiled as he walked towards the middle of the field with his warriors following after him there black armor making them look very imposing

Across on the other side of the field*

Grand Theonigist Reginald Banks was on his knees praying to the imperial god Sigmar as were his men he wore regular Grand Theonigist clothes and armor. the only thing different was the two books he had one attached to a chain on his hip and another on his other hip and a metal circlet on his head. his men all wore regular warrior priest clothes but they also had a britanian knight helmet on. except for his main warriors speaking of them they were all praying to you see Reginald and all of his men even his ogre defensive linemen on his team were all devote prayers to Sigmar now don't get him wrong he loved his homeland and he loved his emperor but his god always came first no matter what "Great God Sigmar please hear our call help us in this field today grant us victory and protect us from the ruinous powers that threaten us today grant us power" as the man opened his eyes and stood up his two Arch Lectors looked at him their names were Thomas and Brian Truesdale

they had been with Reginald in the early days when war and battle was still used to decided the fate of all decisions now they stood by him on a new field they were the leaders of his offensive line next to them was the large ogre from early his name was actually

Lion ThunderSkull he had been with Reginald since the man was still using his hammer instead of his body to fight they had become friends over the years even though at first RockSkull was a mercenary for the empire he was Reginald's Main Defensive linemen

Next to him stood a tall warrior priest know as Troy he was well on his way to being a Grand Theonigist of his own church he was on Reginald's team, for now, to continue to learn how to lead from the man but Reginald knew that soon his time of learning would be over and pretty soon he would have to lead he was Reginald's main catcher next to him were Troy's two would be Arch Lector's they were twins by the name of Tarell and Jonathan Thompson they were also learing how to be Arch Lectors since they had been Troy Friends in his early days as a frair for Reginald they were Reginalds two prime blitzers

As Reginald walked forward he absentmindedly looked at the council stadium he gaze landed upon a man in Sigmar cult clothing he looked towards Reginald and at that moment all things seemed to slow down and almost pause as Reginald looked at the man he found that he could not turn his eyes away no matter how hard he tried just then the mans eyes glowed and he said in a loud booming voice that filled every part of Reginald with heroism and power "your request has been heard and granted bring yourself honor today Reginald honor the empire that I fought, for now, go show that chaos scum that you are a warrior"

and just like that everything returned to normal Reginald blinked and the man was gone he shook his head to get the fuzziness out and he nodded he understood the message as he looked towards his men they all looked at him and nodded as he walked towards the center with his men behind him

with Jim Bob

"well it seems that they are ready for the coin toss Jim" said Bob Jim nodded as he looked at the two teams that had a very very large hate boner for each other "it seems so bob also Bob what was it you were saying earlier" Bob looked at him and shrugged "I cant remember it maybe I will later on" Jim nodded bob did have the tendency to forget things the vampire lord blamed it on all those years of blood bowl playing "maybe Lets go to the field and see the interaction shall we" Bob nodded

On the field*

Minato and his team stood across from Reginald and his teamthan the goblin referee ran out to them also I should say that they were playing at Reginald's home Stadium so there was a lot of chaos haters in the place just saying anyway as the goblin referee went forward he cleared his throat he said "alright I want a clean match today no weapons and no mag-" he paused as both Reginald and Minato through their bags of gold at his feet the goblin referee looked at the bags of gold then at the team captains and nodded "okay I think I forgot to tell you both about the no magic rule, oh well I'm sure you know that" he said as he took the bags of gold and pulled out a gold coin "call it in the air" he said as he flipped it "heads" Said The Champion Of the Gods "tails" said The Grand Warrior Priest

it came down and the goblin looked at it and said tails but only cause to him the bag of gold that Reginald gave looked just a little bit bigger to him although he didn't know that the bags of gold were the same size but the goblin didn't know that since this goblin referee had been in blood bowl for years and had taken a lot of shots to the head anyway Reginald took the football and handed it to Troy and he walked away as Minato and Reginald looked at each other with calculating eyes

This game was more then just a game of physical strength this game was also a political game for them they watched each other for what must of been eons to each other judgeing and measuring as if each were a lion looking at a trap with meat on it in front of them knowing that the trap could spring at anytime if they tired to get the meat but they also knew that the meat in front of them would help them survive for another day Reginald must of the bolder lion cause he spoke first with firmness but also a small amount of respect let it be know that he did respect Minato as Minato respected him

But just how much respect he would give the Chaos Lord depended all on Minato and he knew that the Lord suspected that they had faught each other for years in the game and politics of Blood bowl neither giving the other an inch of breathing room but both gave each other plenty of hell

"...stakes for this"

"eight wagons and horse-drawn carts full of food and gold and one book of my choice from the war mage college of the empire you"

"I want the heads of your lead sorcerers"

"okay see you on the field"

"aye see you on the field"

As they walked away from each other and back to thier teams the crowd that had been slowly growing yelled and roared louder their voices were more defeaning then a hundred ork war drums it was the sign for battle for Blood Bowl


End file.
